Le Lys et la Rose
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Oncle Ron et Tante Hermione étaient fiers de leur fille, et ils avaient toutes les raisons du monde de l'être. Moi-même, j'avais une fierté certaine d'être la cousine de Rose Weasley.


Il y a des jours où vous vous rendez compte que quelque chose tourne dans votre vie. Vous ne savez pas vraiment quoi, que ça soit parce que votre perception n'est pas assez développé ou parce que vous refusez simplement le changement, mais vous le sentez quand même un peu. Cela vous effraie, parce que cela veut dire que bientôt ce que vous connaissez ne sera plus. Tous vos points de repaire disparaitront, vous laissant seul sur le carreau, face à une réalité nouvelle que vous aurez du mal à accepter.

En tout cas, c'est ce que _moi _je ressens en ce moment.

Reprenons l'histoire du début. Je suis née il y a dix-huit ans dans une famille heureuse et unie. Mes parents avaient déjà deux enfants quand je suis venue au monde et mes grands frères étaient loin d'être les seuls jeunes de mon entourage, la quasi-totalité de mes oncles ayant eu eux-mêmes des enfants. Très vite, je me suis liée avec ma cousine Rose. Elle a seulement deux ans de plus que moi, ce qui fait d'elle la fille de la famille avec qui j'ai le moins de différence d'âge, Roxanne, Dominique et Victoire étant déjà plus âgées que nous.

Elle m'impressionnait réellement, et toute mon enfance je l'ai passée à suivre ses pas. Rose a toujours été quelqu'un de fascinant. Intègre, intelligente, altruiste, réfléchie, et drôle. Une sorte de combinaison parfaite des deux caractères de ses parents. Oncle Ron et Tante Hermione étaient fiers de leur fille, et ils avaient toutes les raisons du monde de l'être. Moi-même, j'avais une fierté certaine d'être la cousine de Rose Weasley.

Et puis elle est partie à Poudlard, deux ans avant moi. J'étais horriblement jalouse, et pour plusieurs raisons : d'abord, je mourrais d'envie d'aller enfin à Poudlard moi aussi. James y était déjà et Albus y entrait en même temps que Rose. Hugo et moi étions les derniers membres de la famille à n'être jamais été à Poudlard, et c'était assez frustrant. Et ensuite, l'idée que Rose aille à Poudlard me terrifiait : que se passerait-il si elle rencontrait quelqu'un d'autre ? Quelqu'un de mieux que moi, et qui mériterait plus la place de meilleure amie que je le faisais ?

Parce qu'il faut le dire, Rose a toujours valu mieux que moi, et ce dans de nombreux domaines. Là où elle est très érudite, je suis ignorante de beaucoup de choses ; là où elle est consciencieuse, j'ai toujours été négligente ; là où elle est altruiste, je me suis souvent démarquée par mon égoïsme. Elle a beau me dire que non, que je fais un complexe d'infériorité et que jamais l'une de nous deux n'a été supérieure à l'autre, je sais que j'ai raison. Elle est juste trop modeste pour l'admettre.

Quand je suis moi-même entrée à Poudlard, j'ai été répartie à Gryffondor, sans la moindre surprise. Rose, elle, était une Serdaigle, là encore sans la moindre surprise. A mon grand plaisir, nous retrouver dans des maisons différentes en plus d'être dans des années différentes ne nous a pas éloignées. Au contraire, je crois que nous nous sommes même davantage rapprochées, et cette relation que nous avions développées enfants a encore grandi. J'étais rarement vue sans Rose en dehors des heures de cours, et l'idée qu'elle privilégie mon amitié à celle de ses camarades de classe et de dortoir était toujours douce dans ma tête.

Et puis, un jour, alors que cela faisait quatre ans que j'étais à Poudlard et que Rose était déjà dans son avant-dernière année, je l'avais rejointe à la bibliothèque. Elle était en pleine période de révision des examens de fin d'année et avait gentiment proposé de m'aider à réviser pour les miens. J'avais trouvé l'idée un peu singulière puisque nous n'avions même pas encore passé Noël, mais Rose avait toujours été ainsi, après tout. A ma surprise, elle n'était pas seule à la table qu'elle occupait toujours. Un garçon de sa maison, avec qui elle parlait de temps en temps au détour d'un couloir ou d'une salle de classe, était là aussi.

Me voyant arriver, Rose m'avait dit de m'asseoir et m'avait expliqué qu'étant les deux meilleurs élèves de leur année, elle et Scorpius Malfoy avaient décidé de s'associer dans les révisions afin d'être deux fois plus efficaces. Et laissez-moi vous dire que ce qui commença d'abord comme une simple collaboration devint vite une belle histoire d'amitié. Entre nous trois, évidemment, parce que jamais Rose ne m'aurait laissée de côté. C'est dans sa nature d'être aussi généreuse.

L'été entre ma quatrième et ma cinquième année à Poudlard, Rose et moi étions en vacances chez nos grands-parents, au Terrier, et nous avons proposé à Scorpius de nous rejoindre. J'étais un peu surexcitée par cette idée, parce que j'avais confessé à Rose que notre ami commun ne me laissait pas indifférente… Disons que j'avais développé une attraction pour Scorpius, mais qui n'aurait pas fait la même chose à ma place ! Beau, avec ses traits fins et réguliers et ses cheveux blonds, intelligent, drôle, riche… Tout ce qu'une fille aurait pu chercher dans un garçon.

Par une suite d'évènements que je ne vous raconterai pas aujourd'hui puisque mon propos n'est pas là, Scorpius et moi sommes devenus un couple cet été là. Est-ce que ça a fragilisé mon amitié avec Rose ? Pas du tout. Bien au contraire, plus le temps passait et plus nous nous rapprochions, tous les trois. Parfois, un des occasionnels petits-amis de Rose nous rejoignait, mais la plupart du temps, c'était juste Rose, Scorpius et moi. Ma cousine, mon petit-ami et moi. C'était clair comme de l'eau, et rien de maladroit ou de bizarre entre nous.

Enfin ça, c'est ce que j'ai cru, ou ce que j'ai voulu croire, pendant quelques temps. Pendant trois ans.

Il y a des jours où vous vous rendez compte que quelque chose tourne dans votre vie. Aujourd'hui est pour moi un de ceux-là, parce qu'à regarder ma cousine et mon petit-ami, à regarder mes deux meilleurs amis discuter ensemble, ce que je savais déjà depuis longtemps au fond de moi sans vouloir me l'admettre me heurte avec la force d'un cheval de course au galop. Rose est amoureuse de Scorpius, et Scorpius est amoureux de Rose.

Nous allons sortir plus tard, tous les trois, comme nous le faisons souvent. Un club moldu quelconque, avec de la musique trop forte et des cocktails trop chers. Rose va se trouver un beau garçon, roux ou brun, jamais blond, comme si elle avait peur que nous comprenions qu'elle aime Scorpius, et elle va danser avec lui toute la nuit. Peut-être va-t-elle-même partir avec lui, comme elle le fait parfois, et revenir dans l'appartement que nous louons pour ces deux mois de vacances dans le Sud de la France le lendemain matin. Et tout au long de la soirée, alors qu'il dansera avec moi, Scorpius la regardera onduler son corps contre celui d'un autre homme et ses yeux seront tristes, parce qu'il n'arrive même plus à le cacher. Et quand nous rentrerons seuls tous les deux, et qu'il me fera l'amour dans notre chambre, ses pensées seront tournées vers Rose et son inconnu.

Est-ce que ça fait mal ? Bien sûr que oui. Je suis amoureuse de Scorpius, et voir qu'il me ment me blesse. Est-ce que je suis furieuse ? Bien sûr que non. Parce qu'il se ment à lui-même aussi. Je sais qu'ils sont tous les deux bien trop intègres pour ne serait-ce que se rendre compte qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Est-ce que je vais laisser cette situation s'installer ? Je n'en sais rien. Je suis amoureuse et égoïste, et je sais qu'ils ne feront rien tant que je serai là. Je pourrais juste me taire, et continuer mon histoire avec Scorpius. Peut-être même que l'on pourrait se marier, et puis avoir des enfants. Mais ai-je vraiment envie de les voir souffrir, eux aussi ?

Le dilemme est insoluble.

Mais…

Honnêtement, je n'ai jamais été aussi courageuse que Rose. C'est paradoxal, vraiment, parce que je suis celle qui était à Gryffondor, mais le fait est que je suis terrifiée. Je n'ai jamais été aussi altruiste que Rose, et je crois que là, je préfèrerais faire passer mon bonheur avant le sien, et avant celui de Scorpius. Je n'ai jamais été aussi intègre que Rose, et je préfère me mentir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Et puis pour une fois, je peux avoir quelque chose que Rose n'aura jamais…


End file.
